Día 9: Escoba increíble
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Mes NejiTenten/ /UA/ Mejor reírse de él antes de admitir que sí le gustaba cómo le quedaba su nuevo corte.
_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** | Universo Alterno | **Neji/Tenten** | Género: Humor - Romance | Rated K+ | _

* * *

Temas elegidos: Cabello corto - Viaje

* * *

 **Mes Neji/Tenten**

* * *

 _A las ponys en desgracia (combinación)..._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dia 9: Escoba increíble**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Estaba segura que el espejo terminaría rompiéndose por la presión que ejercía Neji con sus manos. _No podía creer lo importante que era eso para él._ Tenten suspiró, dejando de mirar a su exagerado novio y volviendo a concentrarse en verificar si era correcto el destino de viaje marcado en el boleto de avión. Ese viaje sí era importante.

—No te queda mal, deja de mirarte y maldecir. Está de moda.

—Ríete de una vez si quieres hacerlo.

La castaña negó pausadamente con la cabeza, dejando sobre su cama los pasajes recién llegados de su próximo viaje, y sentándose en uno de los pequeños sofás que tienen en su dormitorio. El _ya no pelilargo_ seguía concentrado en su reflejo.

—Que conste que tú lo pediste.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de Hyuga, a la vez que el inocente espejo se quebraba. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en toda la habitación, fueron las risas estruendosas de Tenten, quien había hecho un esfuerzo digno de aplaudir al mantenerse seria todo el rato, sin haberse burlado apenas lo vio.

Hace unas horas, Neji tenía el cabello tan largo y sedoso, lacio y sin puntas partidas, suave al tacto, de color castaño ébano natural; la punta apenas llegaba hasta su trasero, siempre sujeto por un cinto. Sí, _perfecto y envidiable_. Todas las mañanas, Tenten acostumbraba a peinarlo con sus dedos, mirándolo embelesada al no haber ninguna traba en él, creyendo imposible que alguien tenga el cabello muy bien cuidado, sin necesidad de usar más de diez cremas; Neji solo utilizaba acondicionador al terminar el baño.

Pero, como todo lo bueno, tenía que acabar. Tenten creía que su cabello solo se arruinaría cuando llegue a ser viejo, aunque dudaba, pues su futuro suegro tenía _casi_ el mismo cabello a sus cincuenta.

Neji tuvo el día libre, Tenten también. En la tarde viajarían a Rusia por negocios y por turismo: al Hyuga le habían encargado unas reuniones importantes para la empresa familiar, y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de vacacionar junto a su novia, invitándola al viaje; la castaña solo tuvo que pedirle unas necesarias vacaciones a su jefe. Durante la mañana, tenían que preparar todo lo necesario para la semana que pasarían en un hotel. No contaron con que llegaran Hanabi y Hinata de visita a su departamento, repentinamente.

La menor de las hermanas había contado a lujo de detalles sobre su nueva adquisición, la cual compró en un centro comercial cercano al edificio en el que vivía la pareja. Una plancha para cabello _nueva_ necesitaba, pues la anterior se le había averiado. Hinata explicó, entonces, que no pudieron probarla en la misma tienda, ya que ninguna tenía el cabello tan seco como indicaba el manual del artefacto. Tenten les había dicho que pueden conectarlo en su habitación y ver qué tal funciona, a lo que Hanabi asintió, agregando la frase que anticipaba el fin del envidiable cabello de su primo.

— _Neji-niisan, mi cabello aún no seca, el de Hinata tampoco; habíamos salido apresuradas de la casa. Será tedioso para Tenten quitarse sus moños… ¿puedo pasarte la plancha a ti?_

En primera, Neji se rehusó, pero al oír de Hinata que esa plancha no maltrataba _tanto_ el cabello, terminó aceptando; todo por ayudar a su prima menor.

Los cuatro se habían dirigido a la recámara principal, Neji se sentó frente al tocador donde se arreglaba Tenten todas las mañanas. Hanabi, como toda una experta, había esperado a que la plancha se caliente lo suficiente, hablándole a su primo de lo genial que quedaba el cabello una vez terminada la cesión; él solo asentía a lo que escuchaba, pensando en lo innecesario que era para ellos, pues tenían el cabello lacio de nacimiento. La chica tomó un mechón de cabello, pasándole la plancha repetidas veces, lo mismo con cada mechón hasta culminar. Tenten, viendo divertida el rostro que tenía su novio todo ese tiempo, preguntó si ya había terminado. Al no ver ninguna diferencia de lo que era antes, Hanabi negó, repitiendo el proceso por segunda vez, luego una tercera, después una cuarta, le siguió una quinta y, antes de empezar la sexta…

— _Hanabi, es suficiente. Siento calor._

— _Huele mal, ¿es normal eso?_ —preguntó Tenten, totalmente inexperta en eso, pues jamás se había laceado el cabello. Hanabi seguía teniendo un mechón sujeto por la plancha, mirando atenta a su futura cuñada.

— _¡Hanabi, aleja la plancha! ¡Se está quemando!_ —Hinata exclamó asustada, siendo eso suficiente para que Neji se levante del asiento, arrojando lo que colgaba aún de su cabello, y soplándolo al ver el que humo salía. Tenten corrió a desenchufar la plancha y, posteriormente, abrir la ventana.

Hanabi movió sus manos nerviosa cuando su primo identificó de dónde venía el horrible olor. No de la plancha por defectuosa, sino de su cabello por haberse quemado. Neji miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos su ahora maltrecho, quemado, maltratado, partido y un tanto decolorado, cabello. Incluso seguía oliendo mal. Tenten se mordió la lengua para no reírse de ese Neji crespo.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermana, a lo que ésta se disculpó apenada por el incidente. Aun así, la Hyuga mayor se ofreció, entre tartamudeos, a cortarle el cabello a su primo. Neji no tuvo más opción que aceptar, todavía pasmado por lo que le ocurrió.

Sentado nuevamente en el tocador, Neji vio cómo su cabello maltratado caía, y escuchó a Hinata decir que tendría su cabello hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Mientras tanto, Tenten recogía sin pena alguna el cabello que ya no envidiaba, y escuchó la pequeña risa de Hanabi. Giró para ver cómo había quedado su novio, y tuvo que aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas no estallar en carcajadas al verlo como Hinata advirtió; al instante, dos apodos que, obviamente, no diría, se le vinieron a la cabeza, obligándole a salir del cuarto para reír entre dientes en la cocina.

Desde que se fueron las hermanas, sintiéndose culpables las dos aunque solo una lo era, Neji no dejó de verse en el espejo. Nunca se había cortado el cabello hasta esa altura, lo máximo eran las puntas cuando crecía mucho.

—Neji, si quieres, te tomo una foto para que veas cómo te queda… —Tenten seguía riendo. No lo había hecho en frente de su novio, pero ahora que él se lo "permitió", podía hacerlo sin sentirse mal de burlarlo.

—Deja de reírte. De seguro, Hanabi estará carcajeándose —dedujo, conociendo bien a su prima, _compañera de burlas dirigidas hacia él_ , de su novia. Comenzó a recoger los pedazos grandes del espejo que rompió.

—No la culpes, se le pasó la mano —defendió la castaña, dejando de reírse.

—¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir a alguien, pasarme la plancha seis veces?

Tenten entornó los ojos, sabiendo que Neji no le perdonaría a Hanabi lo que le hizo. No hasta que su cabello esté como antes. Probablemente el Hyuga creyó que el espejo era su primita, y ahora estaba dirigiéndose a arrojar sus pedazos a la basura.

—Ya no te enfades. De todas formas, te queda bien el cabello corto, _cabeza de escoba_.

El apodo fue suficiente para que Neji detuviese su camino, girando apenas el rostro.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, Tenten?

—Cabeza de escoba —repitió sin pena, encogiendo sus hombros. Quiso reírse de nuevo al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así.

—Como gustes. Quizás te agrade más otro… —saltó del sofá en el que estuvo todo el rato, hacia su cama, para tomar su celular y buscar la foto que tenía en mente—. ¿Recuerdas _"Los Increíbles"_? Pareces Edna Moda, solo que sin el cerquillo —finalizando, le enseñó la foto de la viejecita de baja estatura y corto cabello negro, más encima, de insoportable carácter y presuntuosa.

—¡Tenten!

—Cabeza de escoba, Edna Moda de " _Los increíbles"_ … suena muy largo. ¿Qué te parece: _escoba increíble_? —sonrió pícara, como si no le importara la mirada mortífera de Neji, ni el regaño anterior que éste le lanzó.

No todos los días tenía motivo para burlarse de Neji, esa era su oportunidad. Además, mejor reírse de él antes de admitir que sí le gustaba cómo le quedaba su nuevo corte. Seguiría pareciéndole guapo y gustándole, así llegue a estar con el cabello de corte militar.

—Vale, vale, no me mires así. Igual estás guapo, Neji, no te dejaré de amar aunque tengas el cabello así… pero claro, adoraba tu cabello largo, tanto como tú —continuó burlona, consiguiendo que él cruzara los brazos y la mire interrogante; era evidente que él, por dentro, estaba sonriendo. En seguida, Tenten le dio la espalda y se soltó los rodetes, dejando caer libre su ondulado y largo cabello—. Bien… envídiame tú a mí, ¿quién tiene el cabello más largo ahora, eh?

A sus espaldas, escuchó la suave y corta risa de Neji. _Cometido cumplido_.

—Volverá a crecerme el cabello pronto. Y el mío no solo era largo…

—Presumes lo que ya no tienes, escobita —antes de recibir el nuevo regaño del Hyuga, prefirió agregar lo que tenía pensado de hace rato—. Mejor bota ya ese espejo, tenemos que empacar las cosas para el viaje.

Una vez que él asintió y saliera del dormitorio, Tenten volvió a coger su teléfono. Ingresó a Messenger, cliqueó al contacto de Neji, configuró su apodo a "Cabeza de escoba" agregándole un corazón violeta y le tomó una captura de pantalla.

Estaba segura que Neji volvería a regañarla, pero al menos se reiría aún más con Hanabi.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer.

Nuevamente tarde :c y, lo peor, es que siento que todo esto salió demasiado chafa...

En fin, espero que al menos les haya agradado. _La Secta_ sigue con el mes NejiTen, solo faltan 21 días :}

¡Un saludo!


End file.
